And Bad Times To
by cling.to.the.edge.of.somewhere
Summary: I thought I had lost everything. Only to find that I had found so much more. LavenderXRonXOC HarryXGinny R&R PLEASE!


A/N: Hello! thank you for reading! As usual i dont own anything of Harry Potter, Just Avery and Balian. I really hate 1st Ch. becuse there usualy very slow. I promise the story will pick up in the next Ch. Have fun!

* * *

"Now tell me, where am I going?" My traveling cloak whipped around me as I held tightly to my brother. I never really fancied flying. 

"Avery, I'm taking you to the Weasley's." He yelled over the rush of wind, his dark brown hair blowing dramatically around.

"Who?" I dug my face into his back, I was exhausted. We had been flying for hours.

"They were mom and dad's friends from school." He turned sharply, making my hair (which was now soaked with rain) slap me in the face.

"Why are we going by broom? It seems a **hell of a lot easier** if we just apperated or used flu powder?" Cold rain hit me hard in the face, causing violent shivers to sun down my body.

"Some of the flu network is still being watched, and we don't want to chance apperating . There are lots of protections cast around the Weasley's place." He paused and took a deep breath. "You'll be attending Hogwarts with some of the Weasley kids this year. It will be the safest place for you."

"**_Balian_**!" i yelled "I have been trained as a witch for 8 years! I am fully sure that I can handle myself competently in the Wizarding World! And since I will be of age soon, I think that it would be completely ridiculous for you to make me attend school! And what do you mean by some of the Weasley kids? How many are there?" Balian had been home schooling me since I was 10. After he graduated Hogwarts he took charge of me...parents weren't around much.

Balain laughed, "To many Weasleys" He came to a sudden stop, slamming my head into his back.

"_aaaooowww...thanks for that_" I moaned painfully. Balian look down on a garden with what looked like an oversized childes tree house. I leaned over as well, trying to see the house better through the rain. I slid slowly over the broom, squeaking as Balian quickly pulled me back on.

"_Klutz_" He muttered as he slowing began the decent to the ground. "Welcome to the Borrow." We hit the ground outside a small gate. It was a nice place...even in the rain. As we walked to the door, I spied some garden nombs running through the bushes.

"**_cool_**" I muttered, pulling my cloak around me and continued up to the door. Through the bright window i could see a plump woman with fiery red hair run to the door.

"Arthur there here! _O for God sakes_...Come in, come in. You're soaked." She grated us at the door. "O please sit down and I'll get you a nice hot cup of tea." The brightness of the room hurt my eyes. It was a small kitchen. I liked it! The women took my cloak and hung it on a peg by the door. She turned and looked at Balian and I. "_Oh_.." Her hand flew to her mouth, "You look so much like you're mother."

"It's nice to see you again Molly." Balian smiled and hugged her.

"You've gotten so tall!" She smiled at Balian then looked at me. "Last time i saw you, you were still learning to walk." I like Molly...or Ms.Weasley I'm guessing...I wonder what i should call her? I smiled at her as she lead me to a seat at the table.

After we all were seated and had a steaming mug of tea in front of us, Ms. Weasley turned to me. " Ill show u up to you're room dear, you must be extremely tired after flying all this way." I nodded and followed her to the stairs, bringing my tea with me. I looked back at Balain who smiled and nodded.

"Thank you very much Ms. Weasley, Letting me and Balian come and stay with you." As I followed her up stair after stair I looked at the doors. 'Percy' was written neatly on a small sign.

"There's no need for 'thank you's dear. It's our pleasure to have you. Balian used to come over all the time when he was at Hogwarts."The next floor up one of the doors (which had a burn mark on the bottom corner) was marked 'Fred & Gorge'. A load bang echoed from inside the room that made me jump and stop in my tracks. "Oh don't worry dear that's just the twins." she continued up the stairs. I just shook my head and kept following...twins that explode...**interesting**. Up a couple more flights of stairs we reached my room. It was small but cozy. "Here you are dear." she smiled again "Balian is in the room across from yours. Sweet dreams." She shut the door. I took a closer look around the room. My trunk sat under the window. I pulled out some pajamas out from the mess of clothes and books. After changing I decided to tackle my wet matted hair.

"You look a mess." I said to myself as I looked in the mirror. My brown hair looked like it had went threw a war. I dragged the brush threw it, wincing as I hit a knot.

With my hair now in two long braids I crawled into bed. I stayed up, listening to the rain hit the window. Pictures of my mom and dad swam into my mind threw the darkness.

_Why did they have to track down death eaters. They should have been home, taking care of me and Balian. They didn't have to go._

Hate ran threw my body like a sword, sending me off into a dreamless sleep

* * *

The next Ch. will be up soon. 


End file.
